


Finally

by GrumpyJenn



Series: Real Person FICTION - That Last is Important [12]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again with the putting the fiction in Real Person Fiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areyoumarriedriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoumarriedriver/gifts).



It was now or never, because the show – or Matt’s part in it anyway – was ending.

“Dinner at my place, Matt? Last night as co-stars and all that?” Matt nodded distractedly, mouthing his last line as the Doctor as he perused the script. “Right then,” Alex said.

When Matt pulled himself out of the script, there was a sticky-note with the time for dinner. He smiled fondly. _That Kingston,_ he thought, _too bad we never made a go of it... we would have been fantastic together._ He sighed.

Alex was nervous. If this didn’t work, she’d be... she sighed to herself at the knock at her door.

“Hello, Kingston,” Matt said, warm eyes smiling at her as he handed her flowers. Alex choked up.

“Thank you darling,” she said softly. “They’re lovely.”

Heart pounding, she took him by the hand and led him to the tiny dining table. Matt looked around.  “Smells great,” he said, and then noticed... “What’s all this?” he asked curiously. “All my favourite foods, candlelight, soft music. What’re you up to, Alex?” He turned to look at her and was startled to see tears in her eyes, a look of utter dejection on her face. She turned away, muttering. “Alex?”  He turned her toward him, looked into the green eyes. “What are you doing?”

“I was trying to seduce you, you idiot!” Alex burst out, tears spilling over. “Obviously I’ve lost my touch,” she continued as he stared at her, dumbfounded. “Well? Don’t just stand there looking like I’ve slapped you; I’ve humiliated myself enough for one night. _Say_ something!”

 _What can I say?_ Matt thought wildly. _I’d no idea she ever thought of me like that, like I do her, I..._

And then he had it.

“Finally!” he said.

And they sprang at each other.


End file.
